The present application relates to virtualization and more particularly to core-based virtualization.
Virtualization implies that one or more virtual machines may be configured for a network device. The virtual machines enable the network device to act like multiple virtual network devices. However, the creation and management of virtual machines can get quite complicated, since resources of the network device must be manual partitioned between the virtual machines. For example, configuring virtual machines typically required complicated tweaking and partitioning of processor-related or memory-related resources.